This research proposal asks the question - How do older women deal with a serious and potentially fatal illness, breast cancer, in the context of an abusive intimate partner relationship? There is research that documents the importance of a positive partner response to a cancer patient's ability to deal with cancer. Indeed, the presence of a supportive partner is often assumed when a cancer patient begins treatment. However, little attention has been paid to those who are experiencing non-supportive partner behavior as they deal with their cancer diagnosis - especially negative behaviors that reach the point of being emotionally abusive. Breast cancer is a significant health problem for women. The chance of developing invasive breast cancer during a woman's lifetime is approximately 1 in 7 (13.4%). Negative partner behavior in the form of intimate partner abuse (IPA) is also a significant health problem for women, experienced by at least one quarter of women in their lifetimes. An estimated 8% of older women in any given year are physically abused, and 6% are emotionally abused. Assuming that women who were diagnosed with breast cancer have the same rate of abuse as women without, 22,000 women suffered from breast cancer and intimate partner abuse in 2004 alone. Abused women have more health problems and a more difficult time accessing health care than other women. However, the interaction of abuse and breast cancer has not been examined closely. Thus, a qualitative study is an appropriate starting point for research. Both older women with breast cancer and older women who experience IPA are neglected subgroups. Because of increased vulnerability and under-reporting, this is a group of women that presents with special needs and warrants attention. Indeed, the National Institute of Nursing Research cites chronic illness experiences, women's health, family caregiving, developmental transitions, health disparities, and oncology research among its research priorities. This proposed study of older women who are experiencing abusive partner behavior as they attempt to deal with breast cancer is in alignment with these goals. The public health significance of this issue is great. The high numbers of women who experience breast cancer, combined with the fact that IPA has a negative impact on the health status of women, make studying the intersection of these states imperative. Therefore, as the population grows and ages, we can assume that the amounts of older women simultaneously experiencing IPA and breast cancer will increase. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]